Downfall
by IL0veP0keSpe
Summary: The cave must be resealed, and the "DexHolders" are the only ones who can do it... but only if they can even survive the "Tournament."
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I really love AU's. Like, _really_. You don't understand. By the way, I have an OC here, so just bear with her.

* * *

In the great country of Kharryl, there were five kingdoms that coexisted with each other. The kingdom of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. Each kingdom was ruled by one individual who possessed great power.

Kanto was governed by a stately emperor named Green. He possessed great cunning of mind, and was highly adept at making strategies; in Johto, the one in power was a mysterious person called Lance. He only ever showed up when someone contended with him for the right to the throne, or when the kingdom was in great danger. Hoenn was ruled by two kings. One was Steven, who was the true ruler, and the other was Wallace, who ran most of the business in the kingdom. In Sinnoh, their queen was Cynthia. She was very kind and considerate, masking her somewhat sadistic personality, and her love of battling. And last, in Unova, the ruler was Alder, but there were rumors that his heir would be the one called Iris, trained by Drayden to be the most powerful she could be.

Each year, each kingdom would hold their own tournament, something each one called the, "Pokémon League Tournament." In the event, people, even commoners, would contend against the reigning "Champion" in a battle with the beasts they had tamed, called "Pokémon," and see who was the better fighter, strategist, and thinker. Year after year the respective rulers won again and again; even Green, who at the time was only a child. It seemed that there would be no one who could best any of them.

In the center of Kharryl, there was a cave about which little was known. Those who knew it, however, reverently called it the Cave of Prophecies, for it was here that one's fate could be revealed. Despite that, no one in their sane minds would ever venture even within fifteen feet of it; it was protected by curses and enchantments unknown by mere mortal men.

However, one day, a young girl went near the cave's opening. Her name was Aegina, and though only a child then, she was enamored with dark magic and could call upon and use them well. Once near the cave, she spoke an incantation, which was actually the lyrics to a famous melody, one that mothers would sing to soothe babies.

_Come now, sleep tight,_

_Nothing will harm you,_

_The sky filled with stars bright,_

_Is always above you,_

_Come now, let go,_

_Of your darkest memories,_

_For wherever, you go,_

_You'll be right there with me._

The melody caused a rumbling in the cave. A wave of shadow blasted out of its mouth, instantly withering all the grass and plants within its vicinity, but Aegina was unfazed. The song had summoned the cause of the cave's curse; a wondrous Pokémon, far beyond the comprehension of mortals. Once outside, Aegina charmed it, and with the use of her magic, absorbed the power and the Pokémon itself within her. Then she went inside the cave, never to be seen again.

A week after this had happened, some giggling teenagers had happened to pass by the cave. They had been catching Pokémon in the area, and were curious about what Pokémon could be living in that huge cave. Peering inside, having one of their Pokémon use Flash, the stepped hesitantly in and looked around. They almost instantly spotted a new light, something far brighter than anything could ever produce. This light hypnotized them and lured them in. Like the little girl, they were never seen again.

Their disappearances raised many questions. What had taken them? Why had it taken them? So many times, officials approached the cave to investigate, yet like the teens, they too disappeared, always because of the bright light within it. And, like Aegina and the others, they were never seen again.

This pressing situation went on until it was finally brought to the rulers of the kingdoms. They held a council, and the decision was released to the public. The cave was to be sealed off, until someone knowledgable enough could at least explain the phenomenon. No one was to be allowed to venture near it, or undo the seal. Now, all of the rulers were learned in the magic arts. Combining their individual powers, and with the help of a certain Pokémon, they sealed off the cave and put an impenetrable wall around it.

They declared that the person capable of beating at least one of the rulers would be the person they would allow into the cave and try to finish the problem. The Pokémon that had aided in the sealing of the cave was to be kept secret, until one worthy of taming and using it would appear. This person would be the Champion of Kharryl, and he would deliver the country from its dilemna. The rulers, however, said nothing about the possibility that there would be more than one person who would fill all these qualifications.

They should have, however.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that was just the prologue. Read on.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is going to be a pretty long story, since it's going to cover all five kingdoms. I hope you will be patient. Thanks! Here's chapter one. (There will be more OCs.)

* * *

Kanto, like all the other kingdoms, was divided into different towns and cities. Near the southwest end of it, there was a certain town in which a legend was to be born. Pallet Town.

It was already quite famous, being the homeland of the Kanto Emperor, Emperor Green, now sixteen years of age. But everyone had neglected to mention in Green's history that he had once had two childhood friends.

They were Red, and Blue.

Red was a silent boy at the best of times, and completely indifferent to everything around him. A meteor could have landed a feet away from him—he would not have cared. A serial killer could have pointed a gun at him and shot him for all he cared. However, back in his childhood, playing with Green and Blue, he had been happy, and talkative—but something had shattered that.

Blue was the polar opposite. She was talkative and cheery, and in earlier years, obnoxious. But as of late, she had begun to show maturity. Though her former playmate, she had grown to hate Green passionately. For he had been the reason that Red changed.

They both dreamed of becoming the Champion in their kingdom, Blue more deeply than Red for it meant dethroning Green. And therefore, unknown to the outside world, they trained and trained and trained their Pokémon, almost without rest, but nonetheless lovingly. The whole town had high hopes for them, for they didn't like at all what Green had become.

It was common knowledge that Green nowadays was more or less a tyrant. He was kind to no one and horrible to his enemies. He didn't exactly torture anyone, but he didn't help them either. He hadn't always been like this. He had been kind and considerate.

However, being the ruler for more than four years had corrupted his mind. Making Blue and Red all the more determined to take him down and restore peace in their land.

"Red."

"Mmm…"

"Red, wake up."

"Ngh…"

"Red, you have until three."

Roll.

"One."

Turn.

"Two."

Twist.

"Thr—"

"Alright." The raven haired boy got up, looking not the least bit sleepy. He looked pissed and annoyed at having to wake up early. His childhood friend, Blue, looked at him, exasperated, and finally smiled at his childlike appearance.

"You do know what today is, right, Red?" she asked.

Shrug. Jerk of the head.

"C'mon. You're kidding. What have we been planning for these past few months?"

Another shrug.

"Does this ring a bell?" She held up a Pokéball.

Shaking head.

Blue shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him on the lips, gently yet passionately, gradually pushing him back on the bed. She broke the kiss and looked down on him, her arms supporting her body.

Red was blushing, but at the same time he looked up at her with a grimace. She got the message at once.

"We're not a couple, so don't kiss me like that."

"I don't care," declared Blue, kissing him again. This one was a bit more heated than the last, for at last Red was responding, his hands traveling down her back.

He leaned back and looked at her, scowling. Then he motioned for her to get up. She sat back and allowed him to get up. "So, now do you remember what today is?" she asked him.

He nodded once. He turned to her, hesitated, and said, "It's the start of the dethroning of Green." At the mention of his former playmate, his crimson eyes flashed with emotion. Blue could not recall the last time his eyes had betrayed feeling.

"That's right. Now, go and get changed. We have to start traveling. I'll be waiting for you at the boundary of Pallet," she said, nonchalantly, ignoring what she had seen in Red's eyes. For she did not like it.

Red nodded listlessly and started toward his dresser. Blue stood up, collected her Pokéball, and went downstairs, greeting Red's mother cheerily. The purple-haired woman smiled at her, and approached her. "Blue, dear," she began. "I have…one request of you." She looked hesitant.

"Please—take care of Red."

Blue saw in her violet eyes that the woman was truly worried about Red, and that it was the ultimate sacrifice to let him go on this journey. She smiled at her and embraced her. "Don't worry, Auntie. I would have done that even if you hadn't told me to. Besides, we have our Pokémon. They would protect him with or without me."

Red's mother nodded and squeezed the brunette, then let go, looking her up and down approvingly. She really had grown since childhood, as if those carefree days of running around with Pokémon had never happened. "Thank you. I can understand why Red likes you so much," she smiled. Blue, rather than becoming embarrassed, beamed and merely said, "Thank you."

She walked out the house and took a final look at it, as well as at her own home. Then she turned and strode towards the boundary line of Pallet Town.

Meanwhile, Red had been having trouble changing, as his Pikachu kept snagging his cap and preventing him from wearing it. It eventually ran outside, with Red following.

Panting, Red managed to grab his hat, placing it on his head and picking Pikachu up as he did so. He looked around and saw that he was at the boundary of Pallet Town, where Blue was. He looked around for her and spotted a familiar figure a few paces away from him. Nearing her, he suddenly heard a sweet melody. Red realized that, for the first time since Green left Pallet Town, Blue was _singing_. She was singing the soothing melody, "Stars Bright," but the full version, the version taught only to certain people.

_Come now, sleep tight,_

_Nothing will harm you,_

_The sky filled with stars bright,_

_Is always above you,_

_Come now, let go,_

_Of your darkest memories,_

_For wherever you go,_

_You'll be right there with me,_

_The moon guides people,_

_Over the rainbow,_

_So open the sky for me now,_

_Chasing you over,_

_Flower-filled meadows,_

_Open the sky for me now,_

_Why does your bright smile,_

_Falter so dearly?_

_Why do you cry?_

_Come now, sleep tight,_

_Nothing will harm you,_

_They'll open the sky for us now._

The song gave him shivers.

He remembered the legend about that song, about the full version, not the quaint, pleasing tune children sang as they danced. It was a legendary song, held to be the most powerful magical incantation ever written. Should it be used by the wrong people, at just the exact right moment, a moment predetermined by fate, with just the right conditions… it could potentially have the power to rewrite the fabric of the universe. Or, destroy it.

There was a story about it.

Long ago, before Arceus had created the universe or had even existed, there was one, supreme being. Her name was Eulia. For many millennia, She lived in the darkness, waiting.

Then, one day, a streak of light miraculously passed by Her. She had never seen anything like it; it piqued Her curiosity and She sought after it. Being a Goddess, She fast outstripped it. Eulia held it in Her hands and looked at it admiringly.

The light began to form a shape. Eulia looked at it wonderingly, not knowing what to do or how to react at all. By the time the light's movements had stopped, it had taken on the shape of what was to become Arceus. The light had acquired great amounts of ether—the substance of which souls are made of—from the Touch of Eulia. This energy had given it form and gave it power.

Seeing the metamorphosis of the light, She was delighted, and resolved to change Her darkness just as the light had morphed. Eulia helped Arceus make the universe, and along with it, the planets and the stars. She also made a planet for Herself. She shaped it to have interesting features, and on its surface She placed two humans that She had created. They in turn populated the planet and made it joyous. For many centuries, Eulia was happily content with watching the humans on the planet She had created.

But one day, Arceus came to Her bringing news. Eulia was not the sole supreme being. There was another deity, perhaps more powerful than She. His name was Prothe. On Earth, Eulia's special planet, they referred to Him as God. Eulia was perfectly willing to coexist with Him in harmony, and for a time, They did.

But all that changed when one day, Prothe decreed that in the distant future, Earth must be destroyed. Eulia was heartbroken, and furious. She refused to have Her beloved planet crushed. Prothe reminded Her that everything that had a beginning must have an end. He reminded Her that it was the fundamental law of magic, something _She_ especially should have understood.

But Eulia refused. She bargained with Prothe, so that instead of Earth's end being inevitable, it would instead only be activated should certain conditions be met. Using Her own divine blood, She wrote the incantation that would bring the end of Her beloved planet; what was later to be known as "Stars Bright." She hid the original copy within a huge cave in the center of what in the future was to be known as Kharryl. And with it, She disappeared as well. Using Her divine powers, she sealed the cave off and withdrew in it, never to come out again.

Prothe continued to guide Earth, and in time, He also grew exceedingly fond of it, and eventually He sealed the cave even more securely, sometimes visiting Eulia and giving Her company.

In those secret meetings, They fell in love with each Other, and eventually a Child was born of Their union. What happened to the Child was not known—the history trail went cold after the recount of the birth of Eulia's Child.

Red had studied this story months ago, delving into the deepest and oldest records he could find. Unbeknownst to Blue, he had been studying magic, knowing full well it would take more than Pokémon expertise to beat Green. He had discovered this story along with old paintings of Eulia, Prothe, and the Child, who in the story remained nameless. He knew that the song Blue had sung was the key to Earth's destruction—but he decided not to tell her.

Carrying Pikachu, he snuck up behind her. Just as she was on the finishing note, Red was right behind her and about to scare her—but froze. Instead of stopping at the last word, she began to sing a new melody, complementing the first, but a completely different song.

_Oh, where has my child gone?_

_Where could she be?_

_Her father has left me,_

_Oh, where could he be?_

_Why do, I have to,_

_Be by myself?_

_I only wanted,_

_To help all my people,_

_But where has my family gone?_

_Oh, where has my family gone?_

At the last word, Blue finally stopped, her high voice breaking. She sighed and turned around—only to see Red right behind her. She stumbled back.

"Red? Oh, you're finally here," she smiled, breathless though she was from her slight shock. Her smile faltered though, when she took a look at his face. Red looked shocked, horrified. He looked appalled, and Blue could not for the life of her think why.

"Red? What's wrong?"

Red stepped back. "Blue, what was that last song you were singing?" he asked her. His voice was shaking and he felt more afraid than he ever had in his life.

Blue's eyes widened. She looked at her feet, then back at Red's face. She tried to take his hand but he stepped back. Blue would have none of that. Like she had done earlier, she wrapped her hands around him and kissed him. This kiss however, was the most heated one, for not only did it convey deep attraction, it also gave away desperation. Blue hugged Red tighter and tighter and Red could not breathe—

"Red, do you know the story of Eulia?"

She asked this in between kisses—for she was not letting go. Red nodded slightly, he could not speak. "You know that She wrote an incantation? That it would destroy the world?" she asked again, her tongue slipping in between Red's lips.

Blue leaned back and looked at Red. "I assume you also know that She and Prothe had a Child?" Red said, "Yes."

She pressed her lips on his again and stroked his back. Then they broke apart and Red sat down on a rock. Blue fixed her skirt then looked at him. "Before I answer your question, let me ask you one of my own. After all of that, will you still deny that we are a couple?" she asked teasingly, leaning in front of his face and looking at him expectantly. Red looked up at her and nodded. He smiled at her and looked at his feet, twisting his hands and fiddling with a Pokéball. Pikachu was falling asleep at his feet.

Blue stood back. "I guess that's still a 'no.'" She sighed and spun around, dancing a bit before turning back to Red.

"This legend was passed down through the generations in my family, so there are no records or anything of the story. It says that after the Child was born, Prothe left Eulia to continue guiding Earth. Eulia was left in the cave with Her Newborn, awaiting the day that Her Husband would come back again."

"They had named the Child Freia. Freia grew to be a beautiful young Girl, much beloved by Her Mother, as She was Her sole Companion throughout the many years. Together They guarded the seal.

The cave was vast and large, and should any outsider go in, they would have gotten lost before they even went twenty paces in. But for Eulia and Freia, the cave was easy to navigate, and They knew all the nooks and crannies in the place. However, one day, as Eulia was sleeping, Freia rose from Her bed as if in a trance. She walked away from Her Mother, into a passage in the cave that had previously not been there, and once She was in, the crevice closed behind Her. She was didn't come out again.

Eulia woke up and immediately saw that Freia was gone. She called for Her but Her Daughter did not reply. She ran shouting through the entire area, looking hard for Her Daughter, but She couldn't find Her. Heartbroken, Eulia returned to her bed and lay there. Centuries passed, and Prothe did not return to her as well. In her grief, and in Prothe's absence, the seal weakened and was eventually broken."

Blue spun, holding out her arms at her side, looking like a ballerina. Her voice had taken on a misty air, and she spoke with relish, as if enjoying telling the story.

She began to sing again. She sang the second song.

After that, she turned to Red again and continued to explain. "That song that I just sang is the song Eulia sang to try and ease Her grief. You must have pieced that together. The lyrics quite clearly talk about the miserable situation Eulia was in at that time.

This next part is from recent times, just about four years ago. Just when Green had become Emperor." At the mention of her former friend, her voice lost its misty air and her face was quite hard. "Apparently, a young girl entered the cave. She didn't come back from within it, but something seemed to have changed. There were reports that people who went near the now unsealed cave, they would catch sight of a bright light. They would follow it into the cave, and they would disappear in it, just like that." Blue snapped her fingers to indicate disappearance. "The crisis caused the Elites—you know, the rulers of the five kingdoms—to seal off the cave themselves, along with a secret Pokémon. They claim that only a person stronger than an Elite would be worthy to try and fix the problem."

She grabbed Red's hands. "Which means, it could be _us_ Red. Think about it." She knelt on the ground in front of him, causing Pikachu to stir slightly.

"We could dethrone Green, and prove ourselves worthy of solving the problem. We could show Green up! And most of all… we could visit the cave where Eulia lived. We might see her!" Blue said excitedly. "We could do it, Red!"

Red looked at her happy face. When was the last time he had seen her so agitated? Never since childhood. He could tell this was truly important to her.

He nodded and smiled slightly.

Blue looked relieved. She kissed him again, but only quickly, for she stood up again. "Now let's go! We have to at least make it to Viridian City first!"

She pulled him up and they started walking.

Far, far away, in a place that had nothing to do with Red and Blue for now, a weeping woman stirred from her sleep. She looked at her hands, and pulled at her hair. Before she once again fell asleep, she uttered one word.

"_Hurry_."

* * *

A/N: Alright, that was the first chapter, and WOO! I'm finally done writing it. Anyway there was quite a bit of Luckyshipping there (of course) and I felt awkward writing the kissing scenes. But, well, it's finished!

Here's a full list of my OCs so far:

Eulia: Supreme Goddess

Prothe: Supreme God

Freia: Daughter of Eulia and Prothe

Aegina: Mysterious girl who goes into the Cave of Prophecies

Along with my made up places: Kharryl, the country that contains the five kingdoms where the stories are set, and the Cave of Prophecies, which is basically a big cave and blah blah blah you should know what it is.

Thanks for reading! You are all sexy! Leave a review and you'll be even sexier! Cookie?


End file.
